After All This Time
by glassesANDfreckles
Summary: Things went a little differently after Harry Potter saw Draco Malfoy in the bathroom 6th year. Dumbledore is still alive and Draco is a spy alongside Severus Snape. It's time to battle and every Horcrux is destroyed, but one. After the Battle at Hogwarts, Voldemort is dead and Draco is gone. Three years pass and Draco shows up again and is greeted with a big surprise.
1. Start

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter and all it's characters. Just a few are of my own mind.

**A/N: **This is a whole lot of AE. And This is my first Fanfiction posted... Yay me!

* * *

Harry Potter opened the door and walked in a candle lit room. He had been in the Room of Requirement countless times before, but it had only looked like this once last year. In the middle of the room was a bed. The wall behind it had four floor to ceiling windows; two on either side of the bed. Moon light filter through and along with the candle light, it made the room look like a place in heaven like it did before.

Standing in front of the bed, was Draco Malfoy, a soft, welcoming smile on his face. He held out his hand and Harry walked towards him, a smile on his face. He took the offered hand and the blonde man pulled Harry into his arms.

Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes with his green ones. "You remembered." He whispered. "Of course I did. How could I forget?" Draco whispered back. He then cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him softly. Harry's mind turned to mush like it always did when he was with Draco. Soon the kiss deepened and Harry was dragged onto the bed.

Clothes were soon off and on the floor. Draco laying light kisses on Harry's neck and then down his chest. A tongue flicked over a nipple and then lips gentle sucked. Harry moaned and arched his back. Draco smiled and continued down his lovers' body. He kisses the inside of Harry's thigh and felt it quiver. "Draco," was the breathy moan that escaped Harry's lips.

Green eyes opened and Harry gasped when he felt Draco's tongue lick the underside of his shaft up to the tip. He bit his lip and whimpered when he felt a slick finger probe his entrance. At the same time, Draco took Harry's cock deep in his mouth and plunged his finger into Harry. Harry couldn't keep back the loud moan this time. He fisted his hands on the bed sheet and tried to buck his hips, only to be held down by Draco's free hand.

Draco pulled out his finger and lifted his head and sat up. "Ready?" He asked. When he got a nod in response, he lubed up and gently entered Harry. When he was fully sheathed, he leaned down and kissed him. Harry moaned into the kiss and wiggled a bit.

Draco then moved his hips in a slow and steady pace. "More, Draco. I need more." And he gave more. Together, they moved as one, bringing each other closer and closer to climax. "Ah… Draco!" Harry's seeds spilled over on their stomachs. "Harry!" and Draco's inside of Harry.

He pulled out of Harry, both panting. Draco collapse next to Harry and pulled him close, playing with his hair. The green-eyed boy hummed in content and let his eyes close. A smile passed Draco's lips only to turn sad. Harry's breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

* * *

_You have three hours Draco._

Silver eyes opened to semi-darkness. The candles had gone out and the only light was coming from an almost full moon and the dying embers from the fire. He hadn't meant to fall asleep as well. Draco looked towards the night stand and saw his wand was there. He grabbed it and whispered a quick charm. In soft blue light, a timer appeared and had just started to count down from an hour.

Draco closed his eyes, as if in pain, then turned to look at the sleeping boy wonder in his arms. He stared at the unruly, soft black hair then the small, cute nose that would scrunch up when Harry laughed. Tears almost ran down his face. _I may never see him again._

Harry mumbled incoherently, as if he knew he was being watched, then snuggled into Draco's side. A smile formed when he felt that Draco was still there.

Draco had to look away. _It's the only way I can protect him._ He slowly untangled himself from Harry and conjured a warm body pillow to take his place. He again whispered the same timer charm. He had forty-five minutes. He quickly pulled on his trousers and when to find his shirt.

"Draco?" He froze. When the bed creaked, he turned around and saw that Harry was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco walked over to the bed and sat down. Harry yawned.

"My back hurts." Harry smiled sheepishly. Draco chuckled and picked up a vile off the night stand. Harry then noticed that his lover was half dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I need to tell Hermione something. You know she'd still be up in the library and I don't think she'd want to see me naked." Draco smirked. Harry laughed and Draco felt something inside of him stop. _Do you really what to leave this?_ Shaking his head, Draco handed the vile to Harry and stood back up. _I have no choice._

"This will help with your back, love." Harry drank the whole thing in one gulp and sighed at the immediate affect. "And it will help you sleep." Draco had found his shirt and was putting it back on. He didn't see Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"Draco, what-" yawn "are you doing?" Draco had pulled his robe on, his back turned away.

"I won't be long, Harry." He knew his voice cracked, and he knew Harry heard. Still, he walked towards the door.

"Draco, stop lying and come back here. Tell me what's going on." Tears where slowly falling down Harry's face, but he could move. His eyes slowly shut.

"I love Harry. Never forget that." He walked out the door and Harry was asleep.

Draco cast the same charm for a third time and swore. Thirty minutes were left. He ran all the way to the library and saw that that bushy haired Gryffindor was hunched over many spell books.

"Hermione!" She looked up, surprised. "Don't talk just listen. I haven't much time."

"Okay? Draco, what's going on?" Concern filled her face when he started to pace.

"Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts tomorrow, but only after I've told him myself that Harry is dead. He doesn't know that I'm a spy so he made it my mission to kill Harry." Hermione's eyes widened. "I have him a sleeping drought with a muscle relaxer. He won't wake up until you give him this." Draco placed the antidote in front of her. "Give this to him when Voldemort says that Harry is dead. He will give you two hours to prepare to fight, or surrender. That's how long it will take for Harry to wake up and the grogginess to wear off."

He then turned to walk out, but Hermione grabbed his wrist. A loud beeping went off.

"Fuck!" He pulled his out of Hermione's grasp and walked faster. Hermione followed.

"Draco! Does Harry know about this?" Draco stopped in his tracks. The Gryffindor knew the answer then.

"I have less than ten minutes to get to where that bastard is." He turned around, tears in his eyes. "Give this to Harry. You can read it too. It says everything." He hugged her then left down the corridor. When he disappeared, she ran up the stairs to tell Dumbledore what just happened. She made sure to hide the note.

* * *

The next morning, Voldemort came out of the forest and told the people of Hogwarts that their beloved savoir was dead; that they had a traitor among them. Everything Draco said just hours before were true. They had two hours to prepare. It only took an hour for Harry to get ready.

_Hermione ran up to the Room of Requirement and fond Harry asleep, like Draco had said. Ron was with her and helped in giving Harry the antidote. Instantly, his eyes snapped open, revealing angry, green orbs. _

"_Where is he?" Hermione bit her lip and told her best friend what Draco had told her in a rush. _

_Harry was furious. He quickly climbed out of the bed and was about to head out the door, when Ron, who had turned his face away, suggested he put some close on. Blushing, he pulled on what he was wearing yesterday and, along with his best friends, head out to where everyone was preparing for battle. _

It was brutal. Both sides had lost many, but Voldemort was now, at last, dead. During the celebrations, Hermione gave Harry the letter Draco had given her.

_Harry, _

_I just got back from my meeting with Voldemort. I have to write this quickly because you'll come looking for me soon. _

_I'm sorry, but if you are reading this, I'm either dead or out of the country. I'm not sure if Voldemort will let me leave, but if I was convincing enough, then I should still be alive. I wish I had told you this sooner, but then you wouldn't have let me leave. Voldemort had his suspicions that I was a spy and gave me the task to kill you to prove myself. _

_I hope that Hermione read this because I'm going to give it to her to give to you. _

_After the war, my name will mean nothing and it will only bring you down. If I'm dead, my name doesn't matter. But if I'm still alive, don't try to find me. I will most likely come back to England, but only when I've made the Malfoy name better and not shamed with Dark Arts. _

_I hope I'm still alive to see you again. Even if you hate me, Harry, I will always love you. Never doubt that. _

_Yours forever,_

_Draco_


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** I am super sorry for the late update. I haven't had a computer for awhile.

* * *

Two months had past since the Final Battle. The people of the Wizarding World were still celebrating, but it had quieted down since the first two weeks. During those weeks, no one but Ron and Hermione saw the broken boy. Harry would hardly eat or sleep, but he wouldn't leave the bed he and Draco shared the night he left.

It wasn't until Molly Weasley bullied information out of Harry's two best friends on the third week and dragged him out of bed did Harry rejoin the living. No one said no to Molly without getting an ear pulled and a scolding. She made sure that Harry went for fourth helpings at each meal. As time went by, Harry would go in for fifth helpings.

The green eyed boy stayed with the Weasley's for a week. It was a bit over crowded and, even though it never bothered him before, Harry was getting a bit claustrophobic. It was then that Hermione suggested he move in with her. She had a flat in Hogsmeade since she was under apprenticeship with Minerva to be the next Transfiguration professor for the next school year. Harry had agreed and moved in the next day.

A week after Harry moved in, he would wake with the most nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hermione, concerned as ever, made him eat saltine crackers or plain toast to settle his stomach, only to have it come back up in the toilet. This went on for a few more days and Harry finally agreed that he would go see Madame Pomfrey the next day.

Hermione was having her after-dinner tea when Harry came home from seeing Madame Pomfrey looking paler than a ghost. She sent down her tea and rushed over to him.

"Harry? What's wrong? What did the she say?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I'm pregnant." He said, tears starting to build up behind his eyes. "I never knew wizards could get pregnant." Harry blindly walked past her towards his room and then closed the door.

Biting her lip, Hermione sent her tea to the sink with her wand and walked over to Harry's closed door. Lifting her hand to knock, she heard muffled sobs coming from the other side. She hurriedly opened the door and was half way in before she froze at the sight before her, eyes wide.

Harry was sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and head down, shaking from the sobs that wracked his body. He hadn't been like this in two months.

"Harry…" Hermione rushed toward her best friend and gathered him in her arms. Harry unwrapped his arms from himself and put them around her waist. "It'll be alright Harry." She said as she rocked him, and smoothing his hair down. He shook his head violently.

"No, it won't, 'Mione. I need him. I can't do this alone." Harry clung to his other best friend, crying harder. "Why did he leave? I can't do this without him. I need him. I… I need him." Hermione held her broken friend as he cried repeating 'I need him' over and over until he fell asleep.

With concern written all over her face, Hermione tucked Harry under his covers, wiping away any stray tears. She sat up and walked back to the open door.

"I promise, Harry, I'll do everything I can to find him. Knox." The light went out and Hermione shut the door.

oOo

Harry sat down; hands on his invisible baby bump, as he watched Ron and Hermione Weasley have their first dance as a married couple. He had been Ron's Best Man and Ginny was Hermione's Maid of Honor. The dark haired man looked at what everyone saw as his hands and smiled. He hated hiding the fact that he was six months pregnant, but he didn't want the press to have a field day with the news. Merlin forbid their Savior carry the child of an ex-Death Eater.

A single tear fell from his eye and he promptly wiped it away. This was his best friend's day, but he could help but feel a little bit of resentment. _It's not their fault that… Dr… He left._ Even after six months, it was hard for Harry to say his name or even think it.

The loud 'click' of running high-heels had Harry looking up. He grinned as Hermione came to a stop in front of him.

"Come on Harry. Dance with me." Hermione had a bright smile and flush cheeks and grabbed her best friend's hands.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, looking around as he took the offered help and stood up.

"Oh, he's dancing with Ginny." Harry nodded and followed Hermione to the dance floor.

For two songs, Harry danced. After Hermione, it was Ginny.

While dancing with Ginny, he was bombarded with whispered questions about the baby like what he was going to name it or when will he find out if it's a boy or a girl. Harry had another check up with Madame Pomfrey the day before the wedding. He hadn't told anyone what it was going to be yet even though he knew; he didn't want to take the light off of the newlyweds.

As the song ended, Luna walked over to Harry and walked him over back to the corner he was sitting at before. He sat down gratefully and smiled at Luna.

"Thank you, Luna."

"You're welcome, Harry." She smiled back but her eyes where slightly glassy. They sat in silence for awhile until Harry started shifting and a grimace crossed his face.

"Is everything okay?" Harry nodded.

"He just kicked a bit hard." Luna smiled bigger and placed her hands on his hidden bump. A lot of people still thought Luna was odd, which she was, but to Harry, she was like a sister.

"A boy? Oh, Harry, I'm so happy." Luna giggled at the green eyes that just widened. "I won't say anything."

"I know you won't, Luna."

oOo

Harry stayed in that flat in Hogsmeade until Ron and Hermione came back from their honeymoon. Even though they were okay with Harry staying with them, he didn't want to intrude in their new married life.

Harry moved in with Remus and, surprisingly, Severus to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. No one knew how or why, but the unlikely pair had been living together for quite sometime. Only Harry was told that they had dated in Hogwarts and that it was the war that had separated them.

Severus had help a lot with Harry getting all the nutrients and more that his baby boy was taking from him. He was also the only one Harry would allow himself to talk about Draco with. Since Severus was Draco's godfather, he heard all sorts of stories about the blonde boy before Hogwarts. Some made Harry laugh so hard, he would end up crying.

Remus turned into a mother/father like figure for Harry. With Sirius gone, Harry was thankful that he still had the last Marauder. They decorated one of the empty rooms next to Harry's for the new baby in greens, yellows, and blues with cherry wood furniture.

It was there that Harry spent most of his time if he wasn't eating or sleeping. He had fun putting books and stuffed animals in different places and rearranging the furniture. He wanted everything to be perfect.

oOo

"Harry, you're doing wonderful. Just keep breathing and push really hard. This will be your last time." Poppy said in a calm, soothing voice.

"I AM pushing!" Harry sobbed. He had been in labor for about thirteen hour, but that was normal in male pregnancies. Hermione had left the room about three hours ago. She was almost three months pregnant and was feeling a bit sick. That left Ginny, Molly, and Luna with him. Ginny was mopping sweat off his brow, Luna was petting his hair and humming, while Molly and Poppy tried to calm him down enough to push one last time.

"AHH! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Harry yelled and pushed at the same time as hard as he could. All was quite for about three seconds then the privet room in the Hogwarts Med wing filled with loud cries of the new born boy.

The girls cheered and congratulated Harry while he sunk into the many pillows, crying in relief. Two minutes later, Harry was holding his son. He had a few puffs of white blonde hair that looked invisible and his eyes were wide open. Harry laughed when he saw they were the same as his.

"What are you going to name his, Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked holding a birth certificate. Harry smiled when bundle in his arms yawned.

"Corvus James." Harry whispered.

"He will have your last name I assume." Harry shook his head.

"Malfoy. He'll take his father's name." All eyes in the room widened.

"Are you sure Harry? That's kinda risky." Ginny asked. Molly and Poppy nodded. Luna just smiled.

"I'm positive. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
